randomicityfandomcom-20200214-history
Dennis the Menace
Dennis the Menace is the main character of Dennis the Menace and Gnasher, the main star of The Beano, and the fifth student of the seven pupils in Bash Street School's Class IA. He owns an Abyssinian Wire-Haired Tripe Hound named Gnasher and lives in Beanotown. His most famous features are his spiky black hair, his red and black striped jersey and his grey boots. Another comic, also named Dennis the Menace, exists in the USA. Personal life Dennis, as his name suggests, is a menace who likes to cause trouble wherever he goes. His main arch-enemy is Walter the Softy, who is the complete opposite of him. Whatever he loves, Dennis hates. If he is defeated in the end it is quite often a result of his parents, or other Beanotown residents, such as Softies, ruining his fun by laying traps for him, using softy stuff such as soap or perfume on him, or forcing him to go to one of Walter's tea parties. On one too many occasions has Dad spanked him. He first appeared in the Beano in 1951, but Gnasher didn't make his first appearance in 1968. Personality Dennis is a trouble-making 10-year-old kid who loves making mischief and, as his name implies, is considered a menace by everyone. His weapons of choice are a catapult, a peashooter or a water pistol. He lives in Beanotown and owns an Abyssinian Wire-Haired Tripe Hound named Gnasher. Apart from Gnasher, he has been seen owning other pets, namely Rasher (a pig), Splasher (a fish) and Dasher (a spider). He once bought a snake called Hisser. His best friends are Curly and Pie-Face, who most of the time are in the strip. His arch-enemy is Walter the Softy, whom he delights in tormenting. This, however, had changed in the 2009 TV series. Despite his naughty nature, Dennis has shown to be heroic sometimes: in the recent comics, he even saved Beanotown from boredom and softness after Walter's Dad became the mayor.The Beano, Issue 3854 Acting Played by *Lewis MacLeod in The Beano's The Adventures of Dennis the Menace, Gnasher & Friends: The Show (1989-1992) Voiced by *Lewis MacLeod in The Beano's The Adventures of Dennis the Menace, Gnasher & Friends: The Show (1989-1992) *Logan Murray in The Beano's Dennis the Menace and Gnasher Show *Susan Sheridan in The Beano Video and The Beano Videostars *Richard Pearce in Dennis the Menace & Gnasher (1996) *Sophie Aldred in Dennis the Menace and Gnasher (2009) *Chris Johnson in Dennis the Menace & Gnasher (2013) *Llŷr Ifans in Dennis the Menace & Gnasher (Welsh dub) *Jane Ubrien in Dennis the Menace & Gnasher (Australian dub) *Freddie Fox in Dennis & Gnasher: Unleashed! Gallery Dennis.jpg|Dennis' classic appearance. File:Menace.JPG File:Dennis the Menace-1995.jpg|A picture of Dennis (author unknown) File:Dennis & Gnasher (90s).jpg|Another picture of Dennis (author unknown) new dennis.jpg|Dennis the Menace from Mid-April 2009 In Developement Of Dennis And Gnasher (2009) File:Dennis and Gnasher walking (1980s).jpg File:Dennis and Gnasher break out.jpg|Dennis and Gnasher in 2009 File:Dennis and Gnasher skateboarding (2009).png|Dennis and Gnasher in 2009 File:Dennis the Menace.png File:Dennis the Menace (2016).jpg File:Dennis and Gnasher in the news.jpg|A recent Dennis strip by Nigel Parkinson Dennis the Menace.png|Dennis' modern look. 888637.jpg|Live-actioned now-adult Dennis in The Beano's The Adventures of Dennis the Menace, Gnasher & Friends: The Show by ITV JS49649134.jpg|Dennis with Gnasher on a tower References Category:Male characters Category:Bash Street School pupils Category:Antagonists